A. Field
This invention relates to a device and method for inserting weft threads in a weaving machine, more particular an airjet weaving machine, as well as to a thread clamp used therewith.
B. Related Art
It is generally known that with airjet weaving machines, the weft thread is formed of weft yarn which is supplied from a thread supply, usually a bobbin, and that such weft thread is inserted into the so-called shed by means of air and by means of one or more main blowers. Hereby, main blowers can be used which either are arranged next to the sley of the weaving machine, or are arranged on this sley. Also, a combination can be applied of several main blowers arranged one after the other, whereby in that case then mostly, however, not necessarily, one of the two is arranged next to the sley, whereas the other is provided on the sley. The first main blower then mostly has the function of a so-called auxiliary main blower.
It is also known that at such main blower, either in the immediate proximity thereof, or integrated therein, a thread clamp can be provided, which substantially is intended for holding the weft thread concerned, preceding each insertion, with its front extremity in the main blower. Known embodiments thereof are described, amongst others, in the patent documents CS 273.523, FR 2.535.745, JP 51-43663, JP 51-43664, JP 11-107122, JP 11-107123 and WO 97/12084.
The known embodiment have the disadvantage that they are relatively inflexible in their use, in particular if different units of main blowers, each provided with a respective thread clamp, must be mounted next to each other.
The invention aims at a device for inserting weft threads in a weaving machine which does not have the aforementioned disadvantage.